christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher's Day Off
Christopher's Day Off is the seventh episode of season four and the eighty-fifth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher needs a day off so he goes to Hawaii and there, he meets two attractive girls named Liv and Alexandra as they fawn over him as a celebrity as they soon decide to hang out with him and date him as his new girlfriends. Plot The episode begins with Christopher solving his thousandth mystery in one morning as he collapses from exhaustion as Madison throws Christopher the keys to the private speedboat as he leaves while leaving Madison in charge as he leaves the Mystery Mobile with the speedboat that apparently levitates to the ocean as he arrives at the Pacific Ocean with the levitation automatically shut off as he rides off to Hawaii to take a vacation as he gets off of his speedboat as the speedboat folds into a pocket-sized piece of machinery as he walks over to the Snack Bar to get a snack from Phillip as he gives him the usual and (as usual it's free for him since he owns the mansions and the Snack Bar) as he bumps into a very beautiful girl named Liv as Alexandra comes running to them worried as she asks "Are you two okay?" as she recognizes Christopher as a famous celebrity with multiple shows and tons of concerts as she offers to help him up as he takes her hand and gets up from the ground. The scene changes to the Mansion where the girls soon discover an awesome secret passage as they soon enter through the passage as Christopher is seen in the basement as they come running down to him as Liv goes crazy kissing him as Alexandra stops her and Christopher gets confused but then remembers how they got downstairs in the first place as they soon get hungry as Christopher Liv and Alexandra head to the Mansion Snack Shop to get some pie and cake as they soon see that there's no one there as they soon decide to just take something from the Mansion Snack Shop as they soon see an enemy remembered as Yolanda as she asks why the team isn't with him as he explains about his day off as she gives him a break from a battle between them as she leaves the scene and retreats back to Sioux City, Iowa as the three soon find a challenge for themselves as the team is seen in Las Vegas, Nevada as Yolanda is about to ambush them. The scene changes to El Cortez as she gives them a roomnumber to stay in for a break as the whole team is shocked by her generosity as they soon ask if she's okay as she replies with "Yes I'm okay I just want to make amdns with you guys and I also gave Christopher a break on his day off." as she decides to pay for room service as she soon gets shocked by her enemy known as Linus Winston as he threatens to kill everyone in Vegas. Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes where Mei Ando Appears Category:Episodes where Liv Appears Category:Episodes where Alexandra Appears Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:A-Z